Petroleum currently provides about 85% of the energy consumed in the United States, including energy used to provide utilities such as electricity and hot water. Unfortunately, the United States is largely dependent upon foreign countries for its supply of petroleum, and the availability of supply from these nations is dependent upon a number of factors. For example, a petroleum shortage can be caused by natural disasters, terrorist attacks, cartels, and government instability in the oil-rich nations. A reduction in petroleum supply may cause a price increase of utilities and/or an energy blackout.
Various conventional renewable energy systems and methods have been developed to reduce our dependence on petroleum. For example, various systems have been developed to harness wind, solar and hydro power. However, such systems have had limited efficacy, and are more expensive per unit of renewable energy produced than petroleum-based energy.
As such, a need exists for a cost-efficient system and method for providing one or more utilities from a renewable energy power source, such as solar energy.